


Puzzles

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumper enjoys solitude. Cyclonus observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo-sequel to "Baby Panic," but can be read on its own. Falls into the Replay-verse.

Cyclonus had never given much thought to having a sparkling, but he had to admit that Bumper was a pleasant surprise. There were times when Cyclonus was still in disbelief over the fact that he was indeed  _his_ , but there was no denying his patronage. Bumper was a perfect mix of Cyclonus and Tailgate - as if someone had blended their features together with such painstaking precision to create him. If it were in his vocabulary, Cyclonus would call him ‘cute.’

Nevertheless, Cyclonus adored the sparkling, even if he never physically showed it. While Tailgate loved to shower Bumper with affection and praise, Cyclonus preferred to simply watch and observe. 

Bumper was a very quiet sparkling, independent in his own ways. He loved to sit by himself and read and play games. Tailgate found the behavior to be quite worrisome, but Cyclonus had calmed him by setting up small play-dates with Chromedome’s sparkling, Replay.

Replay and Bumper were around the same age, and while completely different in temperament, hit it off right away. Their friendship seemed to ease Tailgate’s worries. 

Cyclonus, however, had noticed how content Bumper was while alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy company - in fact he shrieked in delight whenever Tailgate entered the room, and eagerly bounded around with Replay - but that he just preferred the solitude. Cyclonus fully understood this mindset, and allowed Bumper his space.

One of Bumper’s favorite past-times was to play with simple puzzles. Sometimes, he would sit for hours, pondering how the pieces fit together. His face would scrunch up in concentration as he thought and then light up in delight when he found a solution. The cycle was amusing to Cyclonus, and never failed to bring a small smile to his face.

Cyclonus settled back into the couch, a cup of warmed energon in his hands. It was early in the cycle, and Tailgate had scampered off a while ago to do something or other. Bumper was off in his play corner, fumbling with one of his many puzzles. He seemed to be quite frustrated with this one, shuffling the pieces and turning them periodically as he tried to figure it out. Cyclonus watched in amusement over his cup of fuel.

A frustrated huff came from the corner, and Cyclonus watched as Bumper threw his piece down and pouted. Cyclonus chuckled, placing his energon to the side. Although Cyclonus was content to let Bumper figure things out on his own, he decided to take pity on the sparkling, walking over and sitting carefully in front of him. 

Bumper glanced up in surprise as his sire’s shadow fell over him, his pout momentarily forgotten and he stared. His face slowly morphed into amazement as his sire grasped his earlier piece, fixing it into it’s proper place. Bumper squeaked gladly, scrambling for the next piece as he delved back into his puzzle with enthusiasm. 

Soon after, Cyclonus got up and wandered back to his previous perch, content to watch his sparkling over his energon.


End file.
